Kategorie:Oldtimermärkte und -messen
Ich habe mich mal hingesetzt und zusammengestellt, was mir selbst so bekannt ist – und hoffe, dass ihr jetzt haufenweise Ergänzungen schriebt oder mir Emails schickt mit dem Inhalt: Warum hast du nicht an die XXX-Messe in YYY gedacht? Schon jetzt vielen Dank für Eure Unterstützung, dann haben wir demnächst vielleicht eine halbwegs komplette Liste für Europas Einkaufsparadiese.... (Bethge@CVC-Club.de) National 09. - 11.02.2007 - Sinsheim - 16. Faszination Motorrad - http://www.faszination-motorrad-messe.de - 29.03. - 01.04.2007 - Essen techno classica - http://www.siha.de - 14. - 15.04.2007 - Ludwigshafen Veterama (Auto + Motorrad) http://www.veterama.de Veteranen-Teile-Technik-Markt 19. - 22.04.2007 - Sinsheim - CAR + SOUND - http://www.carsound-messe.de - 21. - 22.04.2007 - Ludwigshafen Veterama (Motorrad) http://www.veterama.de - ........22.04.2007 - Mühldorf http://www.oldtimerfreunde-muehldorf.de - 21. Teilemarkt & Oldtimertreffen bis FZ Bj. 1977 - 26. - 29.04.2007 - Sinsheim & Speyer - 2. Historisches Omnibus Europatreffen - http://www.technik-museum.de - 27. - 28.04.2007 - Ladenburg a.N. Automobilia Auktion http://www.autotechnikauktion.de - Frühjahrsauktion mit Raritäten - 28. - 29.04.2007 - Darmstadt - http://www.rtce.de - 22. Internationale Nibelungenfahrt ca. 180 km - 28. - 29.04.2007 - Offenburg - Regio MotoClassica http://www.messeoffenburg.de - 6. Markt für Oldtimer Veteranen, Youngtimer, US-Cars, Traktoren und Zubehör 05. - 06.05.2007 - Ulm Technorama - http://www.technorama.de - Ersatzteile - Werkzeuge - Modelle - Oldtimer-Clubshow - 12. - 13.05.2007 - Speyer Technik Museum - Asiatische Autos mit "Flower Power" Eintritt frei - 17. - 20.05.2007 - Ginsheim-Gustavsburg zwischen Mainz und Rüsselsheim - http://www.heinkeltreffen2007.de - Heinkelmanie - ...... 19.05.2007 - Kaiserslautern - Barbarossa Historic rund 110 km durch die Pfälzer Landschaften - 19. - 20.05.2007 - Königsbrunn - http://www.oldtimerfreunde-koenigsbrunn.de - Oldtimer Teilemarkt mit Treffen "Augsburger Land" - 24. - 28.05.2007 - Speyer - http://www.technik-museum.de - Internationales MG Treffen - 24. - 28.05.2007 - Speyer - http://www.mgcc.de - European Event of the Year 2007 des MG Car Club Deutschland - 25. - 27.05.2007 - Bad Kissingen - 8. Int. Sachs Franken Classic - http://www.sachs-franken-classic.de - 25. - 28.05.2007 - Ladenburg - http://www.MVConline.de - Mercedes Benz Pfingsttreffen - 26. - 27.05.2007 - Regensburg - 21. Regensburger Oldtimertage - http://www.oldtimerclub-regensburg.de - 26. - 27.05.2007 - Nürnberg - http://www.automania.de - Ofenwerk-Classics ..... der Oldtimer und Teilemarkt rund um alles auf Rädern! - 26. - 27.05.2007 - Recklinghausen - Oldtimer + Teilemarkt für A+M - 26. - 28.05.2007 - Sinsheim - Weltweites Treffen der Amicale Facel-Vega Paris im Museum ....... 27.05.2007 - Bad Segeberg/Traventhal - http://www.landgestuet-traventhal.de - 4. Traventhaler Oldtimertreffen & Teilemarkt - 01. - 03.06.2007 - Oschersleben - http://www.opelsportclub-wernigerode.de - 7. Alt-Opel-Treffen i. d. Motorsport Arena Oschersleben - 01. - 03.06.2007 - Neckarsulm - 18. EuroLAMBRETTA - eurolambretta@web.de - ....... 02.06.2007 - Meßkirch - http://www.oldtimerteile-markt.de - 17. Meßkircher Oldtimer Teilemarkt - Biergarten & Oldtimerausstellung - ....... 02.06.2007 - Heppenheim - ADAC Oldtimer-Sternfahrt zum Hessentag Butzbach für A+M - http://www.oldtimerfahrt.de - ....... 02.06.2007 - Ludwigshafen/Rhein - 1. Oggersheimer Oldtimertag - http://www.oldtimertag-oggersheim.de - 02. - 03.06.2007 - Sinsheim - AGRI historica Traktoren - Teilemarkt - Vorführungen - http://messe-sinsheim.de - 02. - 03.06.2007 - Pappenheim (Altmühltal) http://www.classic-sprint.de - 2. Sportliche Veranstaltung und Oldtimer Rallye Altmühltal Classic-Sprint - ....... 07.06.2007 - Altrip - 55. Internationales Altriper-ADAC Sandbahnrennen - Fronleichnam Um den "Goldenen Römer" - das Ivent in der Region - 09. - 10.06.2007 - Bockhorn bei Varel - http://www.Bockhorner-Oldtimermarkt.de - 20.000 Besucher - 3000 Oldtimer - 1000 Aussteller - 14. - 17.06.2007 - Wiesbaden - Oldtimer Rallye Wiesbaden - http://www.oldtimerrallye-wiesbaden.de - mit Ball & Showprogramm - +++++++++++++++++++++++++ aktuelles Datum ab hier ''' ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ '''15. - 17.06.2007 - Oschersleben - 1. Mercedes Benz Club Tage - http://www.mb-clubtage.de - in der Motorsport Arena - 15. - 17.06.2007 - Nürburgring - 25. Int. Oldtimer Festival der F1 Boliden - 16. - 17.06.2007 - Ansbach - http://www.MotoTechnica.de - 9. MOTO TECHNIKA mit großem 2. Heinkel Treffen am Messplatz - 16. - 17.06.2007 - Kaiserslautern Oldtimermarkt http://www.flohmarkt1.de - 11. Fahrzeug - Teilemarkt für A+M - ....... 17.06.2007 - Hirschberg/Leutershausen - H.O.T. Oldtimertreffen jeden 3. Sonntag im Monat von 11:00 - 13:00 Uhr - http://www.hirschberger-oldtimer-treffen.de - ....... 24.06.2007 - Rüsselsheim - 7. Rüsselsheimer Oldtimertreffen - rießiger Antrag und Besucherzahlen, da kostenlos und Eintritt frei, also hingehen - .......01.07.2007 - Quirnheim/Pfalz - Einladung zur 11. Oldtimersternfahrt - http://.www.motorrad-technik-museum.de - Flugplatzfest und Oldtimer passen immer zusammen. Quirnheim/Pfalz liegt bei Grünstadt also garnicht so weit weg - ....... 07.07.2007 - Heidelberg - Pfalzfahrt - der Oldtimerfreunde-Heidelberg - http://www.oldtimerfreunde-heidelberg.de - mehr Infos auf unserer Homepage - 07. - 08.07.2007 - Nürnberg - 9. ADAC-Süd-Rallye-Historic - http://www.1-nac.de - 180 km Gleichmäßigkeitsrallye - Concours dÉlegance durch die Altstadt - 16. - 17.07.2007 - Kulmbach - http://www.osk-kulmbach.de - 11. Kulmbacher Oldtimertreffen - Ausfahrt mit Oldi Night - 07. - 08.07.2007 - Rosenheim Oldtimerfestival http://www.ivc-rosenheim.de - Traumwagen & Motorräder von gestern und vorgestern - 21. - 22.07.2007 - Speyer - Grosses Lanz Bulldog-Treffen - http://www.technik-museum.de/lanztreffen - Dies findet auf dem Freigelände des Museum Speyer statt. 21. - 29.07.2007 - "2000 km durch Deutschland - http://www.2000kmdurchDeutschland.de - Eine der größen Oldtimerveranstaltungen Europas - 26. - 29.07.2007 - Landsberg am Lech - 100 Jahre Herkomer Konkurrenz - Ausfahrten mit Flugshow und Galaabend - 02. - 05.08.2007 - Freiburg - Schauinsland Klassik - http://www.schauinsland-klassik.de - Rallye am Freitag und Samstag mit Sportlichem und touristischem Teil - 10. - 12.08.2007 - Augsburg - 3. Schwaben-Classic zum Donau Lech Cup für Oldtimer bis Bj. 77 - http://www.schwaben-classic.de - ........19.08.2007 - Hirschberg - 16. Hirschberger Oldtimertreffen http://www.hirschberger-oldtimer-treffen.de - ....... 02.09.2007 - Mosbach - Lohrbach - 3. Neckar-Odenwald Oldtimertreffen auf dem Flugplatz, Samstag Oldi-Night Disco - http://www.oldtimerfreunde-neckar-odenwald.de - also hingehen - ....... 05.09.2007 - Insel Mainau - Route der tausend Blumen - http://www.mille-fiori-konstanz.de - Mainau Richtung Italien Isola Bella - 08. - 09.09.2007 - Hamburg - 6. Hamburger Stadtpark-Rennen - http://www.motorevival.de - 08. - 09.09.2007 - Berghaupten - Sa. Flutlicht Speedway - http://www.msc-berghaupten.de - So. Grasbahn-Supercub - 29. - 30.09.2007 - Passau - hat sich jetzt in Bad Füssing angesiedelt !!!!! - 29. - 30.09.2007 - Bad Füssing in der Nähe von Passau - Oldtimer Classic Car - am Hasslinger Hof - sehr nett aufgebaut klein aber fein - ........06.10.2007 - Sinsheim - 28. Motorrad-Klassikertreffen - http://www.technik-museum.de/klassikertreffen - 13. - 14.10.2007 - Mannheim Veterama (Auto + Motorrad) - http://www.veterama.de - Der größte Markt in Europa - 20. - 21.10.2007 - Leipzig OLDTEMA - http://www.oldtema.de - ---- +++ 2008 +++ 2008 +++ 2008 +++ 2008 +++ 2008 +++ 2008 +++ 2008 +++ 2008 +++ 2008 +++ 2008 +++ 2008 +++ 2008 +++ 2008 +++ 2008 +++ 2008 +++ 19. - 20.01.2008 - Augsburg - http://www.MotoTechnica.de - 26. - 27.01.2008 - Erfurt OLDTEMA - http://www.oldtema.de - 28. - 29.06.2008 - Mannheim Life und Drive http://www.lifeanddrive.de Der Markt um Youngtimer und Lifestyle - Bremen Classic Motor Show Düsseldorf Retro Mobile - http://www.retromobile-duesseldorf.de - (Anfang Juli) Essen Motorshow - (Ende November) Hamm Oldtimer-Markt - http://www.zentralhallen.de - (Anfang März) Hamm Oldtimer-Markt - http://www.zentralhallen.de - (Anfang September) Hannover Technorama - http://www.technorama.de - (August) Hildesheim Technorama Kassel Technorama http://www.technorama.de (Mitte März) Leipzig AMI Lörrach Oldierama München Classic Mobil http://www.classicmobil.de (Mitte März) München Veteranen- und Teilemarkt http://www.classicmobil.de (Mitte September) Paaren/Glien (Berlin) Oldtimer- und Teilemarkt Ravensburg motoMarkt http://www.Oberschwabenhalle.de (Ende November) Rheinberg francomobile (früher: Citrorama) Stuttgart Retro Classic - (Ende März) Vechta Oldtimerfestival - http://www.oldtimerfestival-vechta.de - (September) Verl-Kaunitz Oldtimer- und Teilemarkt der Oldtimerfreunde Kaunitz IG in der Ostwestfalenhalle Wettenberg/Mittelhessen Festival Golden Oldies International 05. - 24.08.2007 - Zetel - SCAN-TOUR - http://www.classic-car-highlights.com - Schweden-Nordkap-Lafoten-Norwegen - 19. - 20.05.2007 - Tulln (A) Oldtimermesse http://www.tulln.at/messe/oldtimer - 100 Jahre Rolls Royce - Harley Davidson Event - 50 Jahre Puch - 29. - 30.06.2007 - Internationale Semperit-Rallye - http://www.motor-mythos.at - Das beste Eck von Österreich Tirol - Kärnten - Steiermark - 25. - 28.07.2007 - Schladming (A) 15. Ennstal-Classic - das größte für VIP´s - Adrian Newey (Red Bull,) Rauno Aaltonen (Rallye Ikone), Jo Ramirez(Mc-Laren), - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Mike Thackwell, Dieter Quester, Christian Geisdörfer, Anja Kruse, Norbert Blecha, Christian Clericel, DJ Ötzi, Peter Kraus u.v.m. - 199 Teams, - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 15 Nationen, 47 Automarken - 29.08. - 02.09.2007 - Canazei (I) ADAC Trentino Classic http://www.adac.de/oldtimer - Oldtimer Wandern mit historischen und klassischen Automobilen - 19. - 21.10.2007 - Salzburg (A) - 3. internationale Oldtimer Messe Classic Expo - http://www.classicexpo.at - 11 Hallen-Oldtimerauktion-Salz & Öl Rallye- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Teilemarkt - Antwerpen (B) Classic Salon http://www.siha.de (Anfang März) Beaulieu (GB) Springmart http://www.beaulieu.co.uk (Mai) Beaulieu (GB) Autojumble http://www.beaulieu.co.uk (September) Fribourg (CH) http://www.oldtimer-teilemarkt.com (Anfang April) Graz (A) http://www.grossauer.co.at (Mitte April) Padua (I) Auto Moto d'Epoca http://www.automotodepoca.com (November) Paris (F) (Retromobile Mitte Februar) Lipsheim (F) Maastricht (NL) InterClassics (Mitte Januar) Rosmalen (NL) British cars & Lifestyle (Anfang März) Salzburg (A) St. Gallen (A) St. Pölten (A) Oldtimer- und Teilemarkt Tongeren (B) Oldtimerbeurs http://www.ambiorixoldcars.tk (Ende März) Uster (CH) Utrecht (NL) Citromobile Utrecht (NL) Vehikel http://www.vehikel.com (Anfang Dezember) Utrecht(NL) Vehikel http://www.vehikel.com (Ende August) Utrecht(NL) Motorrad http://www.vehikel.com (Anfang März) Zuidlaren (NL) National Oldtimertreffen http://www.notm.pbh.nl (Ende März)